Thinking of the sad past
by cuutiepai
Summary: Kim is a grown girl, 18 years old, she was home and relaxed,when a song comes on the radio. she has flashbacks and sadness is coming... Suck and summaries, but give it a try, sad... :'(


_**Heey, I know my other story I haven't updated it... that's because I have a writers block... so I made this...I heard the song and made a one-shot... hope you likey likey, but seriously I almost began Crying reading this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it or I miss you by miley cyrus. I just own the plot. **_

**I was home alone, I'm 18 now, alone in a big house. suddenly i heard a familar song on the radio. **

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_Sha-la-la-la-la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

before i knew it I was thinking of my past.

''Hey jack, I need to tell you something.'' I said and smiled awkwardly. ''yes?'' he said and smiled wildly at me, I had a crush on him. ''yes, about that.. I L...I kinda L...'' I didn't have the curage to tell him soo.. ''nothing... gotta go..'' I said and ran off. ''Kim wait!'' I heard him yell after i was inside my school. school was normal, i was spending most of my time talking with my bestfriend about how to confess to Jack.

**I let a tear slid down my cheeks while looking at pictures of me and him**

**I remember that he was so sweet...**

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once and a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

She told me to tell him tomorrow after school, and just go with the flow... weird, I know. so I went home took a apple on my way home, when I saw jack's motorcycle beside my house. I went in and saw my mom and dad smiled, they first looked at me then looked at my room and looked at me again. ''Im... Home?'' I said and went awkwardly to my room. but it was locked. I knoked and heard a familiar voice. ''Coming!'' I was jack but what was he doing in my room. He opened and showed my room, it was full of roses and flowers and a guitar. He took my hand and led me to my bed, he gave a sign to let me sit down and i did. he gave my a rose and took up his guitar.

My angel,

How'd you get to be so fly,

How'd you get to shine so bright, girl

How'd you get to look like that,

Heaven don't you call her back, yeah

Doo doo doo doo do

Halo Halo, I'm not sayin' hi,

Baby there's a ring above your head,

And it shines so bright in the sunlight,

in the sunlight

Ayo Ayo, this is like a dream

Every bit of you it makes me weak,

How did I get here, in the sunlight, in the sun

I must be in Heaven

Cause I'm looking at an Angel

Whose staring back at me

Her eyes so heavenly

I must be in Heaven

Cause I'm looking at an Angel

There's no one on this Earth

that's made this beautiful

I must be in Heaven

Here we are, looking at the stars

I can hear, the beating of your heart,

I could listen to this song forever

You're the breeze, cruising down my coast,

You're the jam, baby I'm the toast,

It's so sweet when we're together

And if I ruled the world I'd name an island for ya,

You could tell all your girls I named an island for you,

I must be in Heaven

Cause I'm looking at an Angel

Whose staring back at me

Her eyes so heavenly

I must be in Heaven

Cause I'm looking at an Angel

There's no one on this Earth

that's made so beautiful

I must be in heaven

Halo, Halo I'm not saying hi

there's a ring above your head

and it shines so bright in the moonlight

in the moonlight, my angel

How'd you get to be so fly,

How'd you get to shine so bright, girl

How'd you get to look like that,

Please heaven don't you call her back,

Doo doo doo doo do

doo doo doo doo do

My Angel

Doo doo doo doo do

mmm mmm mmm mmm mm

My Angel

I began to cry and he began comforting me by hugging me, after awhile i stopped crying looked up at him, he smiled and began leaning in. ''so what do you say, do you want to be my girlfriend?'' He asked me, I just nodded and kissed him. ''you didn't have to do it...'' I said and smiled

**I quitly sobbed as I smiled, I looked at all the memory we had together while we still was beside me. **

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm livin' out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

we were spending the rest of our time together in my room. when the clock was about ten he had to leave. But before that he gave me a peck on my lips. I smiled and waved goodbye. the next day was a normal day, but alot of kissing...

**I began standing up took on my jacket and went out of the house. **

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once and a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_

it had been a month since me and Jack has dated, and we still go strong. on 26th march 2011 something big happened... I lost my viginity... Jack and me was just going to celebrate our 1 month anniversity, but then he began making out and i pushed him to my bed and began taking of his shirt... he smiled and took off my yellow top and began kissing my neck, he kissed down my neck and tried finding my soft spot, when he kissed down almost on my shoulder I began to groane, he smiled and began biting me. ''Please dont give me a hickey.'' I said and smiled, he smirked and pulled away. ''sorry...too late'' he said and smiled. he dragged me towards him and began kissing me again, it began to become heated and we had...you know.

**I walked towards my destination. I went to the flower shop and bought roses. **

_I know you're in a better place, (yeah)_

_But I wish that I could see your face (oh)_

_I know you are where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

The next day I realized that I loved him, I was thinking to tell him that, But I didn't see him... he wasn't at school. I began to feel worried and asked almost everyone at school were he could be but noone knew.

**I reached my destination and sat down beside Jack and gave flowers to him, I cried beside him and told him about my life. **

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once and a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha-la la la la_

I suddenly got a call. ''is it Kim crawford I'm talking too?'' I heard threw the phone. ''yes, who am I talking to?'' I asked. ''I'm Doctor steve. Im sorry that I have to tell you this, but Mr Jack Brewer. '' I heard, I immediately fell down and cried my eyes out, when I just realized that I had to say it before it's too late. I rushed to the hospital. when I came in I saw a nurse I asked her where Jack brewer is and told me to go to 2nd floor and room number 334. I rushed up and saw a doctor. ''Miss crawford?'' he asked. I nodded and waited for him to say something. ''I'm sorry...'' then i bursted down crying. ''Mr. Brewer didn't make it...'' he said.

**''Soo, I hope you have a good time where you are now... I 'sniff' really miss you... I looked at the stone. **

_**Jackson Brewer 16 years old.**_

_**1995-2011. Died 27th march.**_

**''and you know what jack? I made my dream come true... aren't you proud? I'm a famous karate sensei now... and I'm been working really hard to forget you but I can't... I still love you. that's right I love you... but I never told you and I regret that... I regret that I didn't confess to you before that...I regret that I had too little time to be with you... I miss you jack... please come back!'' I began crying my eyes out, then I realized I had a picture with me. ''Look, do you remember that time, it's a picture of us, the day you confessed to me...'' i said and hang it on the stone. ''I love you jack and I hope you know'' i said and stood up, I began walking away, but then I heard a whisper. ''Kim... I love you too'' a voice said. I turned around and saw jack beside the gravestone smiling at me. ''jack...?'' I said. he nodded and smiled. ''I want to be here forever but I dont have so much time, I love you and I still do, if I Could I would run up to you now and kiss you with all my strength, but I dont have so much time. so love you.. I will always be right beside you...'' he said and suddenly I couldn't see him anymore.**

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once and a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha-la la la la, I miss you_


End file.
